disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Air Pirates
AirPirates.JPG|''TaleSpin'' NewAirPirates.png|''DuckTales (2017)'' The Air Pirates are Don Karnage's minions in the Disney animated series TaleSpin. Karnage's long-term goal is to plunder the city of Cape Suzette, but he is often thwarted... either from the cargo pilot Baloo and his navigator Kit Cloudkicker, from the pirates' own incompetence, or from the defenses of Cape Suzette, most notably the cliff guns. Most prominently featured among Karnage's pirates are Mad Dog and Dumptruck, as they most regularly accompany Don Karnage. Members Crew in TaleSpin *'Don Karnage' (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a wolf pirate with a notched ear who is usually dressed in a blue tailcoat, trousers, and black boots, wielding a cutlass. He has a mottled accent that has been described as a mix of Spanish, Italian, and French. Jim Cummings has admitted that he drew some influence from the Desi Arnaz role of Ricky Ricardo (from I Love Lucy). Karnage is quite self-absorbed and spends a good bit of time speaking highly of himself. He is easily the most competent of the air pirates, although that's not much of an achievement, since most of the others tend to be bumblers. He also serves as the captain of the air pirates. *'Mad Dog' (voiced by Charlie Adler) is Karnage's first-mate who seems to resemble a weasel almost as much as a canine, and he's usually found wearing cloth headgear, flight goggles, a sleeveless blue jerkin, and spiked bracers. He also has a whisker mustache in Fu Manchu style. Mad Dog has a whiny, nasally voice and is the smarter of the two main henchmen, which is not saying much. He tends to be a bit lazy, loves to take credit for anything good, and loves to shift blame for anything bad. *'Dumptruck' (voiced by Chuck McCann) is Karnage's second-mate. He resembles a mastiff and is fairly large and barrel-chested. He wears a top hat, blue kerchief, an auburn and white jacket, and an ammo belt across his chest. True to his name, he doesn't seem very bright. Dumptruck speaks with a Swedish accent. *'Gibber' (voiced by Chuck McCann) is another pirate who is often featured. He's rather short, dressed in a brown flight cap, a patched yellow jacket, and a reddish orange sweater. He only talks by whispering or mumbling into someone's ear so that no one else can really understand what he's saying. He often gives advice to Don Karnage. *'Hacksaw' (voiced by Charlie Adler) is a large yellow-furred dog with a tufted goatee and often a crazy enthusiastic gleam in his eyes. He wears a sleeveless blue vest, armbands laced with dynamite, moss green trousers, and his ears are tucked into a jeweled ring above his head. He's known to cause great disaster through his enthusiasm to do something useful for the pirates, usually because he's not thinking about the consequences. *'Hal' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a large cat pirate dressed in a poorly fitting blue shirt, a red scarf, and trousers. He's another one that seems to be quite dense. His main appearance is as a one-time joke based on the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey, where Karnage tells him "Open the bomb-bay doors, Hal." (parodying the iconic line "Open the pod-bay doors, HAL.") *'Ratchet' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a thin wolf-like pirate that wears a blue cap, a green scarf, a yellow shirt, blue overalls, and black fingerless gloves. Described by Don Karnage as their "mechanical genius," he seems to handle any repairs and mechanics for the pirates. *'Jock' (voiced by Tony Jay) is a Scottish terrier who wears a Balmoral bonnet, blue sunglasses, and a red-and-white striped shirt. He is Don Karnage's head pilot of the Iron Vulture. Karnage often mistakenly calls him "Scotty," though Jock eventually tells him otherwise. Jock is one of the few Air Pirates who is not seen doing any harm to other people, possibly making him a positive person. Most of the time, Jock is seen sleeping. *'Will' is a pirate who is mostly silent. Like Hal, his presence is for a one-time joke in which Karnage orders his men to "fire at will," to which they obey before Karnage clarifies that he meant for them to fire at the Sea Duck. *'Sadie' is a short, fat, brown pirate who has a grey mustache and wears a Viking helmet. Crew in DuckTales *'Don Karnage' (voiced by Jaime Camil) *'Peg Leg Meg' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) *'Ugly Mug' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) *'Stinky Boot' (voiced by Sam Riegel) *'Hardtack Hattie' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) *'One-Eyed Linda' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) *'Two-Toed Jack' (voiced by Sam Riegel) *'No-Name The Nameless Parrot' (voiced by Sam Riegel)